Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Malfoy '''(née '''Granger) is a Muggleborn Witch born to Muggles Eric Granger and Madeleine Wilson. She is the wife of Draco Malfoy and mother to Lavender, Vela, Etamin, Scorpius, Lynx, Aquarius, Aries, Colin, Carina, and Leon Malfoy. For all information see the Harry Potter Wiki. This page will only focus on her life in VCM FanFiction. Physical Appearance Hermione had lots of bushy brown hair, brown eyes, a bossy sort of voice that would become slightly shrill when she was angry, and — as a child — rather large front teeth. Hermione never gave much attention to her appearance, and usually hid her potential to be extremely pretty under her bushy hairstyle and a large pile of books, which she kept slung on her back. She generally wore her school uniform under her robes. Otherwise, she dressed casually. However, in 1994, Hermione had Madam Pomfrey magically shrink her front teeth after she was accidentally struck with a Densaugeo spell, making it unnecessary for her to receive the braces her parents had originally intended for her. She also used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to fix her hair, though she later remarked that it was too much work to use everyday. It was eventually revealed that these efforts were to help her look her very best for the Yule Ball. During the Yule Ball, many of Hermione's fellow students were stunned by how pretty she looked. Harry himself failed to recognize her initially, and was shocked when he did, for she did not look at all like her usual self: her hair was sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She wore robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she smiled and held herself differently. Even Pansy gaped at Hermione when she saw her, and Draco seemed unable to find an insult to throw at her. During the wedding of Bill and Fleur, Hermione again put in effort to look her best: her hair was sleek and shiny, and she wore a floaty, lilac-coloured dress with matching high heels. However, Hermione usually kept her hair long (it was once described as a "long mane of brown hair"), and sometimes tied it back in a plait. Personality and Traits Vela's Childhood Story Vela's Teenage Story Vela's Forever After Children Hermione has a total of 10 children with her husband Draco Malfoy. * Lavender Nymphadora Elizabeth Malfoy (Born 2002) * Vela Cassiopeia Asteria Malfoy (Born 2004) * Etamin Draco Hadrian Malfoy (Born 2006) (1st Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Born 2006) (1st Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Lynx Hermione Annabeth Malfoy (Born 2007) (2nd Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Aquarius Fredrick Malfoy (Born 2007) (2nd Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Colin Eric Malfoy (Born 2009) (3rd Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Aries Narcissa Malfoy (Born 2009) (3rd Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Carina Ginevra Malfoy (Born 2010) (4th Set of Twins, Fraternal) * Leon Damien Malfoy (Born 2010) (4th Set of Twins, Fraternal) Grandchildren Hermione has (so far) 11 grandchildren from 3 of her children. * Vela: Eileithyia, Perseus * Scorpius: Ronald, Karoline, Esther, Avery, and Elijah * Etamin: Holly, Philip, Alexander, and Elizabeth. * Lynx: * Aquarius: * Colin: * Aries: * Carina: * Leon: Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Granger Family Category:Wilson Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:1979 births Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Hogwarts Class of 1999 Category:Gryffindor Category:Order of The Phoenix Category:Muggleborn